


Really Shouldn't

by FantasyABC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Don't take it seriously, Humour, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Short, Soulmates, Weird, bond, freaking out, idk - Freeform, ware wolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyABC/pseuds/FantasyABC
Summary: Severus/Remus. Full Moon. Sirius is an idiot. James is so done. Peter can't catch a break. Need I say more?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Really Shouldn't

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

Sirius freaking idiot was a freaking fracking idiot.

That was of course what they were all thinking of as they tried to locate Severus.

"Where the heck is he?!" glared James to Sirius.

"I don't know... I didn't think he'd follow me!" said Sirus." I was just talking about it to edge him on... Make him a little curious..."

"Wait...you hinted of the shrieking shack?"

"Umm...no? Maybe sorta...but it wasn't my intention!"

"Your intention doesn't matter! If he...then we'll..."

"Think of that later, we need to do something right now!" Panicked Peter, he didn't want to get locked up because of this, it wasn't even his fault!...and not only that but Severus was important to the dark lord's plan... If he died...then he'll also die...if that made any sense...

Not wasting any more time the boys quickly headed to the shrieking Shack.

In a rush, who knows where they were going or what actions they should take afterward all three boys, like the Gryffindors they were, headed into the shrieking shack without a plan.

And what greeted them was a scene... Too R-rated to describe...

And without a second thought, the boys closed the door.

"Did we just..." Asked Sirius blankly...

"...No" Said James momentarily traumatized.

"...I... Can't...omfg..."Squeaqed Peter. This was just great. Just last week he and the other death eaters witnessed Voldemort and Bellatrix half flirting and half making out at the conference. Which was more than enough to make him puke. But now... He had witnessed his friend in wolf form. I repeat wolf form, doing the do with a moaning and writhing Severus freaking Snape.

Gawd all of them at that moment wanted to die.

They of course never wanted to see their friend do the naughty, naughty, naked tango with an enemy...But they'd rather him in human form if it did ever happen!

"This is gonna be bloody great..."

"Wtf!?"

"...he was being sarcastic Peter."

"Oh, okay...but this...shouldn't...He, he should have died..."

"Peter...people don't die when they have intercourse." Explained James slowly.

"I WASNT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Screamed Peter. "Shouldn't Remus be out of his mind and try to eat Severus...and before you say anything Sirius, I meant it literally...unless you know...That..."

"...uhh"

"...oh."

"...Oh."

"...Ohhhhhh..."

"So..."

"Merlins..."

"Then..."

"Severus and Lupin huh...They're mates..."

Background info. A year or two back the four friends had researched much on Remus's condition. And with their brains, they collected a lot of information about their friend's situation.

Which now looking at their situation involves the word: "mate" and no, not the friend mate kind.

Yes, there was some information about that... It was very rare, but if a werewolf found his mate during the full moon. They would bond and the person would feel more complete and their werewolf form would be calmer and ease thanks to their mate. This would result in the person being in more control in their werewolf form.

Before, looking at the piece of information made the boys overjoyed and ready to find Remus's destined one, but they soon realized it was incredibly rare...and either way, who would risk getting close to a werewolf during the full moon to try and test if you're its mate.

Basically, it was suicidal.

And no one in their right mind would do it.

There was also some tidbit information that they giggled at:

When a wolf finds his mate they would try to appeal themselves. Going slowly over to them and releasing 'pheromones' slowly to attract their mates. They would try to act like a cute kicked puppy until their mate was charmed. Licking them gently, sniffing, brushing up their skin until it was the right time and they'll pounce... Okay to much information. Best not to think about. Incase they actually imagined-crap, too late.

The three of them shivered and fell into an awkward silence.

But the silence was their regret, as none were talking and their thoughts stopped what they were thinking.

They could now hear the noises ... It was getting louder and louder when they realized.

"Omfg, omfg, omfg, omfg, I hear it!"

"My virgin ears!" Screamed Sirius.

"RUN!"Said James running away.

Distance away the three marauders breathed and breathed. They panicked and ran quite far and before they realized it the sounds couldn't be heard anymore.

"So...when do you think they'll stop..." Asked Sirius, blushing madly. Out all the four of them who'd knew Remus was the first to lose his virginity. Hell, they'd all thought Peter had more chances than him, due to the fact that Remus tended to keep to himself and avoid the touch of other people like a plague, other than his friends of course. They also knew Remus wouldn't take the risk due to him being a werewolf. Who knew what could happen.

"Didn't...that...the book said... That the wolf would continue to mate until they know that their intended are pregnant..." Coughed James." Male or Female... When they find their mate, they would bond and it will end up in a lot of babies..." It wasn't with just werewolves it was also with other magical creatures.

"Lots of babies..."

"Omg, I can't take this..."

"Let's just go back..."

"Ya..." They need time.

Thinking about the situation more clear headily as they walked back to Hogwarts Sirius gasped "What are we going to say to Dumbledore?"

Peter whose mind slowly began to operate and follow its normal function once again breathed "How am I going to tell this to lord Voldemort?!"

Severus was a smart student and had skills in potions that rivaled even experience seniors in the potions trade, the dark lord had plans to turn him to the dark side. The bullying of Severus in school made it much easier, but now...

Ignoring them, James realized: "TO HELL WITH DUMBLEDOOR AND VOLDEMORTS HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO LILY!"

They all knew at this moment they were all going to die, but by who's hand exactly?


End file.
